The Ocean's Beauty is Her Beauty
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: They knew each other for a long time. They were best friends...maybe more than just friends. PMD2 LeaderXPartner fanfic.


I'm very bored…again…so here's another fanfic, and yes, it's romance…again…as usual. Guess romance is just a part of who I am!

Anyway, Shita the Piplup is the leader (or me!) and Lightning the Pikachu is my partner. This is just a little thing for PMD2. 

Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was late, by now probably around midnight. The moon shone bright on the calm waves of the ocean below Sharpedo Bluff. Only a few nocturnal Pokemon were out at this time of night…that…and another, as she tried in vain to get a little sleep in the hollow part of Sharpedo Bluff.

She turned over and tried to sleep again for what seemed like the millionth time that night. _All I want is a little sleep! _she thought. _Dear Arceus, grant me just this one wish!_ She grunted as she sat upright again. She looked over to the other bed of hay, where her partner, Lightning, slept soundly. _If I could sleep that well, I'd be in paradise…_she said to herself, admiring the yellow mouse. She already knew why she couldn't sleep.

It was because of him.

This had been the second week in a row that she hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep. All she could think about was him.

Lightning.

She couldn't even go on explorations anymore without falling asleep along the way. More than once, Lightning had to wake her up only for her to find enemies drawing closer, usually while they were escorting another Pokemon to its destination. It was always so embarrassing for her. Not just the fact that the client Pokemon saw it, but so did he.

She sighed as she watched him sleep. _He's so…cute…_

She shook her head and slapped her face with her flipper. _Get a hold of yourself, Shita!_ she thought. _He's your exact opposite! You're Water, he's…Lightning…_ She slowly walked over to the opening in the cave and looked out at the ocean before her. _That's what you represent. Water…the ocean…everything that is Water._

Suddenly, she heard something stir behind her. She turned around to find that Lightning had woken up. She froze in place as he looked her direction. "Shita?" he said as he walked closer to her. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I…I couldn't sleep…" she said, nervously. "I haven't been able to for two weeks now."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I just can't…" She looked back out at the ocean. "It's a nice night out anyway," she said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Well, you should try to get some sleep sometime soon," he said concerned. "You don't want to fall asleep in the dungeon again tomorrow, do you?" She shook her head slightly. He put a hand on her shoulder, paralyzing the blue penguin. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing. There was something about the way he smiled and stared at her…

She smiled back at him, placing a flipper on his hand. They just stood there for a moment in silence before Shita finally realized that something was on his mind. "What's wrong, Lightning?" she asked. He just continued to stare at her. She waved a flipper in front of his face, snapping him back to reality. She laughed a little as he scratched his head and grimaced. "Alright, now what's on your mind?"

He sighed and looked out at the ocean the way she had moments ago. She almost thought he was going out of his mind. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, a hint of captivation in his voice. He turned his head to look at her. "Just like a Pokemon I know." She took a deep breath, not quite understanding what he was saying. "The ocean's beauty is her beauty," he said. She finally realized what he was trying to say to her.

He was in love…but with who?

_So…he is in love…_ she thought. _but…not with me…_

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "And you're right, Shita…I'm in love."

"That's…great…Lightning…" she said, rather unconvincingly. Lightning just cocked his head. "Aren't you happy?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly. 

His ears drooped a little. "You don't sound very convincing, Shita," he said, dismayed. "I thought…you would be happy for me…"

"I am, really."

"But-"

"I said I'm happy for you, now would you just drop it?!" she shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. Lightning shut his mouth right away. He looked at Shita, a look of anger and sadness on her face. "I understand that you're in love…and I know that it's not with me…but-"

"Wait a minute…" Lightning said, cutting her off. "Not with you?" Shita's expression softened as she finally listened to her partner. "Shita, you're misunderstanding what I'm saying to you." She just looked at him confused. "I'm not in love with someone else, Shita. I'm in love with you!"

Shita just gasped, not able to quite believe what she heard. "The ocean's beauty is_ your beauty, Shita. It has been ever since the day we met." She smiled slightly as tears of joy rolled slowly off her beak. "Lightning…you're…telling me the truth?" He nodded. "Just…hold on a minute…" she began as she walked closer to the opening. "I…I need to think about this for a minute…this has to be a dream."_

"_It's no dream, Shita," Lightning said as he took her flipper in his hand. She looked over at him and smiled as he gently kissed her beak._

"_This is real."_


End file.
